cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford Howard
Clifford, also known as Clifford the Big Red Dog, is the 10-year-old giant pet dog (and best friend) of Emily Elizabeth Howard, and the titular protagonist of the series. He was voiced by Brent Titcomb in the 1988 series, the late John Ritter in the PBS series that aired from 2000-2003, and the movie, which is one of three films dedicated in his memory, and Lara Jill Miller as a puppy in the prequel series. Clifford earned his massive size from the amount of love that Emily Elizabeth gave her pet. Personality Clifford is a helpful, outgoing and a friendly dog. He will always help his buddies in their times of need and give them amazing friendly advice. However, he can also can be gullible and naive and sometimes believes everything he is told. Appearance .]] Clifford was originally a small puppy. Clifford is CURRENTLY a very big red dog, which sometimes he gets into trouble because of his size or is tempted into trouble by his friends and those he meets. His size, like giants in medieval legends, is inconsistent—he is often shown as being about 25' tall from paws to head, but can appear far larger. Emily Elizabeth gave him a huge amount of love, which caused his big size. Clifford has a tag in Clifford's Really Big Movie. Trivia * Despite John Ritter's death in 2003, his voice can be heard as Clifford as late as 2004 when Clifford's Really Big Movie was released posthumously. * Clifford was given a prequel series Clifford's Puppy Days that took place during his puppyhood prior to the Howards' move to Birdwell Island. In this series, Clifford is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. *Ten (10) dog years is the same equivalent to seventy (70) human years. *In the 2019 series, Clifford can speak to Emily Elizabeth. Gallery Clifford_the_Big_Red_Dog_(character).jpg Cliff5.gif Char clifford 05-over.png Clifford2.png Clifford.png Clifford.jpg 2002-11-13 - 217a Clifford's Cookie Craving.png 1457719 10152014634962505 1129961207 n.png Art clifford bone.png Art clifford boogie.png Art clifford dancing.png Art clifford handstand.png Art clifford laying.png Art clifford sitting.png Art clifford standing.png Art clifford think.png Well, That's Big Red Dog.jpeg|Clifford in Clifford's Really Big Movie Untitled 396895.jpg Untitled 396893.jpg Untitled 396862.jpg Untitled 397009.jpg Untitled 397007.jpg Untitled 397005.jpg Untitled 396994.jpg Untitled 396996.jpg Untitled 396992.jpg Untitled 396989.jpg Untitled 396988.jpg Untitled 396986.jpg Untitled 396983.jpg Untitled 397019.jpg Untitled 397074.jpg Untitled 398841.jpg Untitled 398838.jpg Untitled 398837.jpg clifford2.gif|Clifford as he appears in the 1988 series Clifford the Big Red Dog at his Doghouse.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog half painted.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog washed.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog in The Big Itch.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog playing with Cleo & T-Bone.png Clifford the Big Red Dog Stuck between 2 Trees.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog Stuck.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog burried in sand.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog Happy.png Clifford.gif|Clifford in his Artwork for Clifford's Puppy Days Untitled 406369.jpg Untitled 406368.jpg Untitled 406367.jpg Untitled 406366.jpg Untitled 406365.jpg Untitled 406364.jpg Untitled 406363.jpg Untitled 406356.jpg Untitled 406354.jpg Untitled 406349.jpg Untitled 406348.jpg Untitled 406346.jpg Untitled 406345.jpg Untitled 406320.jpg Untitled 406317.jpg Untitled 406313.jpg Untitled 406306.jpg Untitled 406409.jpg Untitled 406404.jpg Untitled 406397.jpg Untitled 406393.jpg Untitled 406425.jpg Untitled 406424.jpg Untitled 406423.jpg Untitled 406489.jpg Untitled 406484.jpg Untitled 406483.jpg Untitled 406482.jpg Untitled 406481.jpg Untitled 406470.jpg Untitled 406467.jpg Untitled 406446.jpg Clifford & charley.gif|with Charley maxresdefault (1).jpg x2zXPhJ.640x360.1.jpg Untitled 409094.jpg Untitled 409093.jpg Untitled 409090.jpg Untitled 409089.jpg Untitled 409088.jpg Untitled 409087.jpg Untitled 409086.jpg Untitled 409085.jpg Untitled 409084.jpg Untitled 409081.jpg Untitled 409080.jpg Untitled 409079.jpg Untitled 409078.jpg Untitled 409077.jpg Untitled 409076.jpg Untitled 409075.jpg Untitled 409073.jpg Untitled 409072.jpg Untitled 409071.jpg Untitled 409069.jpg Untitled 409064.jpg Untitled 409063.jpg Untitled 409062.jpg Untitled 409061.jpg Untitled 409058.jpg Untitled 409057.jpg Untitled 409056.jpg Untitled 409052.jpg Untitled 409051.jpg Untitled 409050.jpg Untitled 409049.jpg Untitled 409048.jpg Untitled 409047.jpg Capture 2.JPG Capture.JPG Untitled 488999.jpg RobloxScreenShot20190512_151113446.png|in ROBLOX. CliffordLogo2.png|in the 1993 series Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males